


What Is Love?

by Yusa1101



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dadtoki, Dai chan is annoying tho, Episode Related, F/M, Sougo to the rescue, kagura questioning the meaning of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusa1101/pseuds/Yusa1101
Summary: What is it like to be in love with someone? Kagura questions herself as she sits with her giant boyfriend.And a certain sadist came along and ruin things for them.Based on episode 330
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	What Is Love?

Being in love, a foreign yet a familiar feeling. Love comes in many forms. Familial love, friend love and the ever so famous, couply love. Each of them is different, yet they are in the same category. 

What is it like to be in love with someone, she wonder as she twirls her umbrella while she sit comfortably on the park's bench. Though it's only half a bench. 

The other half was destroyed due to her giant boyfriend sitting on it. Both of them ran away to the park after she reveal her boyfriend, Dai-chan to both her real father and her earth father. They don't seem too fond of the news. In fact, they despise it. 

"Man, they're so annoying. I never thought dating would be this troublesome." Scratching her head, she just observed her surrounding. Ignoring the gaze of worried passerbys. 

Again she wonder, did she love him? She might go out with him because he's a friend and seeing that he put the effort to write the letter. That's why Kagura tried to consider it by going on a date. 

"Hey, we can just continue being friends, right? Well, since we're going out, might as well holding hands."

Dai-chan is not please with the idea. "Then it's no different than before. We're adults now so we can hung out even during nightime. The most important is I don't wanna hand you to anyone else."

"Hey, since when am I your property? Just because we're dating, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

Dai-chan is flustered by her response, "No you idiot, when you're in love with someone, it's natural to want to keep them for yourself. Isn't that how love works?"

Is that what being in love means, she wonder. She's still confuse. However, she realized. She is not in love with him. She doesn't have the same feelings as him. 

"But I don't mind if you going out with someone else. I befriended you because you have no one to play with."

"How can you say that, Kagura? I thought you're-"

"Huhh, it's China. Are you taking walks with your new pet or something?" A familiar sandy haired man suddenly appeared walking towards them. Kagura turned towards the man and frowned. 

"Sadist, what are you doing here? Are you skipping work again?" Annoyed by the sudden interference, though at the same time she was glad someone came. Dai-chan's getting a bit pushy for her own comfort. 

His usual deadpan look never leaves his face,"I am working, I've received reports about a girl being threatened by a giant so I went out to investigate. Unfortunately, it's only you. Well Whatever, I can get you arrested for destroying public property. Again, please tame your pets next time."

"Hey dude, you've been calling me her pet since the beginning. I'm her boyfriend and who are you to be talking so casually to her?"

Sougo's look shifted to a sadistic smile upon the revelation. "Ah is it? Good for you. A pig coupled with a big one. Don't mind me, I'm just a friendly neighbourhood policeman that's all."

"What you say? You wanna go or what?" Again, Kagura tried to retort but she can't think of anything and just blurted out hollow threats. 

"Bring it on then."

"Hey, you police. I don't care who you are to Kagura but everything's over between you and her. She's with me now so back off."

"Then, you won't mind if I beat you up instead of her? I really wanna try fighting titans."

Dai-chan obviously offended by his sharp words. Not to mention his face remains unbothered by his presence. "How Dare you? Don't you know who I am?"

"Do I have to?" 

Kagura stood up to leave. "Dai-chan, I'm sorry but I can't date you. I appreciate the letter you gave me and I enjoyed playing with you. It's just, I don't feel the same way as you. I don't really know about couples and stuff like this but we can still be friends." 

Without looking at either of them, she started walking, leaving behind both Sougo and Dai-chan. 

Much to Dai-chan's dismay for her to completely rejected him. "Unforgivable. Not after I found the perfect bride. I won't let you go, Kagura." He summoned all his family members. 

Suddenly, Kagura was surrounded by a bunch of giants. Except they were heavily injured. Grunting and wincing in pain which leave both Kagura and Dai-chan in a shock. "W... What happened to all of you?"

"Iyaa, sorry about that. They were blocking the park's entrance outside." Sougo spoke in a rather playful manner with a glint of his sadistic grin. "Don't worry. They won't die, though I kind of going overboard a little bit."

"You... You fiend.." Dai-chan was speechless and was ready to launch at him. Kagura jumped and punch him, leaving him toppling on the ground. 

"Sorry Dai-chan." 

"You're gonna pay for this." He stood up amd leave the park area, leaving both Sougo and Kagura alone. 

"Cehh, so boring." Sougo remarks after he left. He start walking towards a nearby bench while taking his eyemask out. 

"Seriously, what cop are you? I thought you're supose to save a damsel in distress. I'm the one who did the job" She twirl her umbrella before walking with him. 

He glance at her, "not like you need saving."

She stare at him, earning a confused look from him

"What?"

"Nothing." Smilling, she thought about wanting to have another date. Maybe with him. 

She Shook her head. Nah, that's impossible. Her and him. That's the worst joke ever. 

Just then, she heard footsteps running toward her. More like speeding towards her. "KAGURA!!" 

"Isn't that umibouzu and danna?" He looked at them, weirded out seeing them looking like total psychopaths. 

"Yeah that's them. They don't really approve of Dai-chan. Now I understand their feelings somehow."

Just when they finally stop in front of her, both their hands placed either side of her shoulders. "KAGURA, HE DID'NT HURT YOU OR DID ANY *** OR *** TO YOU RIGHT?" 

Gin was having a fit of saying that girls cannot be alone with a guy and so on while umibouzu was shaking her to tell the truth. 

Sougo who was bored from whatever they're doing and tried to excuse himself out. Both Gin and Umibouzu finally noticed him and umibouzu immediately ran up to him. "YOU DID'NT DO ANYTHING TO HER, RIGHT?"

He scoffed, "like I would do anything to that pig. I'm just a friendly policeman saving a girl that's all." 

Kagura who was just watching just smile and started follow him. 

"What do you want now?" Sougo was confused, so does both fathers. 

"Nothing. Just wanna have a walk together, rather than those old men." 

He sighed, "don't bother me when I'm working."

Even though he said that, he doesn't push her away and just let her tag along. It's good to have some company every now and then. 

Umibouzu and Gin just look at them from afar until both of them dissapear from view. "What happen?"

"Who knows?"

"Let's just go home. Seriously, be an adult this time. Baldy." Gin tried to play it cool. Well, since he knows those two, it shouldn't be a problem. 

He hope, aside from a few destructions, it should be fine. He can just put the blame and the money on the shinsengumi anyaway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I hope you enjoy my take on how this episode turns out. I really wanna see how Sougo would react when Kagura have a boyfriend, a big one at that. 
> 
> The result is quite unexpected, considering both of them are not dating and I need to make them in character as much as possible. I hope I get their characters right.


End file.
